


Colour Me in Gold

by just_being_normal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein New Year's Eve, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Years countdown, Silas University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_being_normal/pseuds/just_being_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carmilla and Laura are at a Silas New Year's party and they're counting down together and there's fireworks and kisses and some fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SickOfSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/gifts).



> I know this is a little late because New Year's Eve is over, but I thought I might as well still post it. Please leave feedback in the comments, I love hearing what you liked or didn't like :)

"Ten!"  
I run from of the chaos of the kitchen, setting my drink down on a table as I make my way into the living room, looking frantically for Carmilla.  
"Nine!"  
Two arms slide around my waist and pull me close, away from the loud, sweaty crowd and into Carmilla's embrace. I relax, and smile at the feel of her soft, familiar lips trailing slow kisses up my jawline.  
"Seven!"  
I turn around so I'm facing her, and my eyes meet hers. She looks so, so beautiful in these neon party lights, and I try to take in every little detail of her smiling, gentle face.  
"Six!"  
I reach up and tuck a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, leaving a kiss on her nose. I can see Danny and Kirsch standing together behind us, and I can see two ginger blurs a little further away, hugging each other, so I assume it's Perry and Lafontaine.  
"Five!"  
As I think about how insane this year has been, and how much of a difference Carmilla has made in my life, my little heart swells with endless love for my vampire.  
"Four!"  
Suddenly, all the rest of the world seems to fade away; I don't notice any of the couples around us, the music kind of just disappears, and all the voices yelling just fade into silence, until we are the only two people in the world.  
"Three!"  
I turn all my attention to Carmillas star-filled eyes, gazing into her like she is the night sky. And I realize that she kind of is, with all her mysteries and her beautiful constellations, maybe she's my sky, and I am all her stars.  
"Two!"  
Carmilla leans forward so our foreheads are touching. I can feel her breath on my cheeks as she whispers, "I love you, Laura Hollis."  
I grin, "I love you too, Carm," and hum happily.  
"One!"  
For one infinite second, we just gaze into each other's eyes, like we're trying to pour all our love into each other. But there's so much more, and I need her to know.  
We both lean forward, and our eager lips connect, moving gently but with so much desire.  
I've kissed her lips a thousand times, but this kiss is so different. This kiss is a promise. The way her lips move on mine is so mesmerizing that I can't control the soft moan that escapes my throat. This kiss is so, so much, but at the same time it isn't enough.  
When we break apart, we're both smiling, then she pulls me into a tight hug, holding me against her chest, stroking her hand up and down my back.  
And as rainbow fireworks explode in the sky outside, and the crowd around us starts dancing and shouting out the lyrics to "Auld Lang Syne," and I stay wrapped lovingly in Carmilla's arms, I realize that I have never felt more in love.


End file.
